


Assimilating the Bridesmaids

by ajserok



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Foot Fetish, Hypnotism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajserok/pseuds/ajserok
Summary: Well guys, I'm back on my BS again, taking a much needed break and all. So with my transient arrival, I got a request on dA to write a story with my usual stuff - you already know what it's about. What was supposed to be a short thing ended up being EXTREMELY massive in length, so here it is!
Kudos: 9





	1. Persistency

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys, I'm back on my BS again, taking a much needed break and all. So with my transient arrival, I got a request on dA to write a story with my usual stuff - you already know what it's about. What was supposed to be a short thing ended up being EXTREMELY massive in length, so here it is!

_In the future, a freak lab accident in the depths of a hidden research facility changed the world as we know it._

_Individuals possessing strange and unique powers, named_ aionics _, started appearing throughout the continents of Cyndra overnight, plunging the world into a new era of human cognition and evolution._

_With this new and sudden paradigm shift, the governments across the world worked tirelessly to keep the existence of aionics a secret from the general populace, employing the use of secret agencies and a multitude of bribe-forged conspiracies to quell the growing suspicions of a increasingly broken normalcy, but some secrets can’t be silenced forever._

_These are the stories of those who refused to be imprisoned, opting for a lifetime of freedom to choose their own fate,_ the Antigen. _A loose network of aionics whose primary goal is to sow discord beneath the inner mechanisms of society, they will stop at nothing to achieve “total liberation” for personal gain at any means necessary._

* * *

“I hate rain, Mia! I planned this photoshoot for weeks and _of course_ , the one day I plan to do something is the day the weather decides to take a big dump on my plans! _Ugh!_ I just want something good to happen to me for once!”

“Kam, it’s just rain...” Mia said, placing a firm hand on the woman’s shoulder. “...listen, you can always opt for an inside photoshoot. I thought that _was_ your plan from the beginning?”

Kamryn pouted, crossing her arms as she stared out the window, the droplets of rain seemingly mocking her as they clattered endlessly on the surface.

“Well...yes, I guess so, but…” Kamryn trailed off into silence.

“But what?” Mia asked.

“...I can only do this once. As far as having the whole thing still fresh, I only get one shot and I want this to be right. Besides, I literally got married to Jay two days ago. I had to reschedule this whole thing because he got food poisoning at the reception and got sick yesterday. I know it wasn’t his fault, but I want to make sure the memory’s still fresh! You know what I mean, right?” Kamryn asked with pleading eyes.

“Yeah, I get you. I understand completely.” A realization suddenly hit Mia’s mind. “Goddammit! I’m such an idiot! Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”

“Huh? What are you-?”

“My dad knows this guy whose cousin owns a hall not too far from the courthouse downtown!” Mia interrupted.

Kamryn’s interest piqued at the thought of it, her worries doing a 180 at the potential of Mia’s statement.

“I’ll give my dad a quick call and see if he can arrange something with the guy on short notice, and I’m pretty sure he’ll make it happen!”

Feeling better at the turn of events, Kamryn shut the blinds to the window, determined that her plan, albeit detoured, would soon come to fruition. Approaching the closet to get her dress, she meandered over towards the bathroom door.

“Tell me what happens, kay? I’m gonna go wash up and get myself ready!”

“Got it! Don’t take too long!” Mia replied as she dialed the number on her phone.

The phone rang once, then twice, and then a third until a gruff voice answered on the other end.

_“Hey-lo, what’s up?”_

“Dad, remember Kam from the other day?”

_“The one with the huge wedding, of course I remember!”_

“Okay, so...she wanted me to ask you about that one guy that your cousin knows who owns that hall downtown…”

Kamryn sighed in content, her frantic thoughts settling down as she closed the door, turning on the lightswitch as she faced herself in the mirror.

The light reflected in her verdant eyes as she drew closer to it, applying her makeup in detail, taking care to not apply too much foundation over her freckles. When she was finished, from the drawer in the cabinet off to the side, Kamryn started on fixing her hair with a bounty of hairpins and a plentiful amount of hairspray to keep her deep red hair in a near-perfect updo, inspecting it from all angles with hand mirrors and various other appliances laid haphazardly on the sink countertop.

In mere minutes, she stepped back and smiled, admiring her meticulous handiwork.

 _“This photoshoot WILL happen…”_ Kamryn thought to herself. _”...or else my name isn’t Kamryn Garrison!”_

“Price? Yeah, yeah, that’ll run you about...hmm...one fifty. Wait! That’s one HUNDRED fifty including that photography session, sorry. I wasn’t being clear enough. Are you still interested?”

Lamar Yovan tapped a finger on his temple impatiently, waiting for an answer on the phone, staring intensely at the screen of his laptop.

_“Oh, it’s...uh, not for me, it’s for my daughter’s friend who got married a few days ago-”_

“Well then give _her_ my number.” Lamar interrupted, cutting his sentence off. “I’d rather not be jumping through hoops playing ‘Telephone’ all day. I’d like my information straight from the source so I can properly gauge costs.” The man bit the inside of his cheek, getting internally frustrated.

His laptop displayed the pictures off of the camera card’s internal memory. Scrolling through various high-quality photos, he cut and pasted certain ones to a folder on his desktop, labeling it “Business Documents”. Pressing the keystroke to confirm the action, the folder was quickly filled with a large arrangement of lewd photos taken from various events. Mostly women, the peculiar thing about these ones was that all of them wore no footwear, or very little. Closing the window and ejecting the card, his conscious was clear, for at least a while longer.

_“Alright, fair enough, I suppose. I’ll tell her to give you a call. Have a good day, Mr....uh, Oban-”_

“It’s pronounced yo- _vahn_ , sir. Thank you for calling.”

Hanging up, he sat back in his chair, placing his phone on the desk.

Lamar Yovan was a hobbyist freelance photographer as well as the owner of a small event hall. In his career, he took on various commissions and renting space to a wide variety of clients, yielding him just enough money to afford a two story cottage house nestled between the fringes of the center of town.

Besides this, he maintained a low profile and tried to make himself scarce all because of his unique ability that lay dormant within him and his camera.

Classified as an aionic by society, he took extra precautions in concealing it, His ability first manifested when he took on a commission from a realtor that wanted to keep a photo catalog of various houses up for sale on their website.

Accidentally taking a premature photo of a young couple who had just bought a house for the first time, he found out that he was able to control their minds temporarily. Luckily for him, he got off scot-free as he made them forget the incident ever happened.

Eventually, whenever he had the urges for his less-than-ethical pastime, he would begin to perfect his ability, extending to any camera or device that was able to take photos, leaving no trace or memory of his actions.

It filled him with a slow burning guilt, however, but he was too far in to quit. His only hope was that this next photoshoot wouldn’t be his last.


	2. She's Who Now?

As the rain assaulted the windshield of the van, Kamryn honked the steering wheel’s horn twice in succession, parking the car in the driveway of Elise Stalzer, one of the bridesmaids in the wedding.

Looking outside of the door’s window, Elise muttered under her breath.

_ “Jeez, Kamryn. That was quick. You really want to get things done.” _

The woman in her early 30s rushed to assemble her clothes from her closet, stuffing them in an oversized grocery bag, tying it in a knot to protect the garments from the rain outdoors. She once again heard the double honk of the van getting more urgent the longer she took.

_ “Oh my god, hold on! I’m almost done, but it really would’ve helped if you texted me earlier.”  _ The woman thought.

Soon, she exited the door, keys and bag in her hand, taking care to lock it securely.

Catching a glimpse of Elise, Kamryn exhaled in disappointment. The woman wore a loose black untucked t-shirt with faded bluejeans in tan flats, approaching the vehicle.

_ “I knew I should’ve texted her earlier...”  _ She thought, feeling a tinge of regret that Elise was getting poured on by the now heavy rain.

She unlocked the door and Elise hurried in, almost completely soaking wet.

“Okay, Kam. At least I’m here now. Where’s this place at anyway?” The woman asked, drying off her glasses’ lenses.

Before Kamryn could respond, Mia chimed in quickly.

“It’s near the center of town almost, run by this guy that also does pro photography, so it’s like a two-in-one sorta thing!”

“That’s neat. I’m assuming we’re all splitting the cost?” Elise replied.

“Yeah, looks like. It’s a solid one hundred and fifty plus whatever the cost of the photos are. The guy didn’t really make himself too clear when I talked to him over the phone, but he seems fine enough to trust.” Kamryn answered as she placed the car in drive and headed towards their destination.

“Did you hear that, Lori? We’re splitting the bill? Are you awake back there?” Mia exclaimed to the backseat.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah...sure...sure…” She responded, half asleep and not fully aware of what was going on.

“Oh, Loretta! You’re here too?” Elise said, noticing the woman sitting across from her. “I’m sorry I didn’t say hi, I couldn’t see you!”

“That’s fine, girl...welcome to the bridesmaid...party…” Loretta said, slowly falling back asleep.

“Lori, I hope to god you don’t have your eyes closed when we take the photos. We’ve only got an hour there to set up and take them.” Kamryn quipped.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Kam…” Loretta said as she stretched out, unintentionally popping her wrists and elbows. “...I’ll do juuuust fine!”

Kamryn looked at the time display on the dashboard, 7:32 pm, desperately hoping that she would arrive on time.

The group arrived in the roofed parking lot of the hall, gathering themselves in a group to enter through the front doors, but then noticing that the owner wasn’t parked anywhere in the vicinity.

Luckily a few moments later, a black sedan arrived and from the vehicle exited a man holding a tripod between the crook of his left arm and carrying a camera by the neck strap in his right hand. Locking the door with his key fob, and Kamryn quickly doing the same, the man approached the front doors and greeted them with a friendly wave.

“You must be Mrs. Garrison! I’m Lamar Yovan, you can just call me Lamar, and lemme just get the other keys here out of my pocket...uh...can you please hold these two?” Lamar said as he held out his tripod and camera towards Mia, the woman taking it as he produced the front door key from his pocket attached to a carabiner.

Unlocking the double doors, he opened one and let the group of ladies inside, motioning them ahead of him.

“Um...I’m gonna need those back, thanks!”

“Oh, here you go!” Mia replied curtly, handing Lamar back his items.

The insides were fairly minimal. The furthest wall was different, however, and was decorated in an elaborate pattern that looked as if it had been freshly painted.

Lamar wasted no time and pulled out his materials from the backroom close to the wall, setting up a table to set his things on and began to set the stage for the photos.

“Well, looks like you all gotta change, but please make it quick!” Kamryn urged them.

“Right on it, Kam!” Loretta said as she walked with Mia and Elise to the bathrooms.

He then realized something, stopping him in his tracks as his mind pulled the pieces together.

_ “Kamryn...Garrison. That last name though, where have I heard it before- oh my fucking god. Jay Garrison got HITCHED. That son-of-a-bitch actually got married…” _

__ In the underground network of Antigen-based aionics, Jay Garrison developed a reputation of being classified as someone to be avoided at all costs. Hailed as a hero, as far as notable aionics went, for taking out a high-ranking member of the Antigen in its infancy, meeting Jay was a death sentence to them. Lamar racked his brain for answers amidst his creeping panic.

_ “This is a set-up! It MUST be! Jay wouldn’t just let his wife go off alone knowing how stupidly high-profile he is! He’s going to burst through that door as soon as I reveal my power! Fuck it! If I’m going down today, I’m going out in style!” _

__ Quickly, he set off for the front doors, locking them with his key and turning around, making sure that nobody was watching him. The only ones in the vicinity were just himself and Kamryn. His pulse raced, expecting the worst at any given moment, a stark contrast to his calm exterior. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something going on. Regardless, he pressed forward.

“Mrs. Garrison?” Lamar said as he gestured for her to come over. “How many are we taking today? A full set, just a couple? This is just so that I can give you a better price estimate before we get going with this.”

Kamryn thought for a moment. “Probably at least a few to make sure I get to take pictures with everyone, so maybe...like at least five?”

Satisfied, the man nodded. “‘Aight. Sounds reasonable. I’m assuming you want copies for everyone, yeah?”

“Yes, and I want to thank you for doing this on such short notice! I really appreciate it!”

“That’s twenty prints then, no problem! I try to be as adaptable as possible, you know, within my limits so I’m not all caught up waiting for the printer and all.”

“Completely understandable! I...are you  _ kidding me? _ ”

“Where did that come from?” Lamar asked as he went back to setting things up, paying little attention to Kamryn’s sudden mood swing.

“My shoes! I’m literally in a full blown fancy dress and I’ve got  _ sneakers  _ on!”

“Ah...is...that a mistake?” The man said, trying to hide his sudden interest.

_ “Please say you’ll take the pics barefoot, PLEASE say it!”  _ The rhythm of his pulse began to speed up ever so slightly as he thought of how pretty she would look posing with her sneakers off, unknowingly fueling his foot fetish.

“I...guess not. I guess not! Screw it!” Kamryn threw her hands up. “I’m taking the photos with them! It’s too late to go back now!” She said confidently.

_ “Dammit!”  _ Lamar thought to himself.  _ “It doesn’t matter! When I’m through with you all, none of you bridesmaid beauties will be wearing ANY sort of shoes if I can help it!” _


	3. Activation

“Oh, good  _ god. _ I hate how this restroom looks...” Elise said, taking in the horrid scenery.

The large mirror was cracked in multiple areas, the bottom border partially rusted over by a stagnant pool of water trailing from one of the faucet handles. The walls were poorly decorated with cheap faded wallpaper, peeling from all of the room’s corners and the lighting gave every surface a slight greenish hue. Clearly, Lamar needed to step up his decor game.

The other two, Mia and Loretta entered the stalls with their bridesmaid clothes in their bags. Locking the stalls, they began to swap out clothes.

“Yeah, I’ll agree with ya...” Mia replied. “...it’s like...we’re in the restrooms of a  _ serial killer _ !” She exclaimed while reaching down to remove her socks and shoes, replacing them with thin white stockings.

“No, stop that! I don’t like it!” Loretta blurted out, covering her ears while Mia laughed.

“Lori, come on, I’m only joking! Right, Elise?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m sure the guy’s fine…” Elise responded. “I mean, your dad trusts him enough to talk to him and recommend him, I guess.”

Mia grinned. “Then there you go! There’s nothing to fear! We’re going to take the pics and then we’re out of here! Simple as that!”

Elise then turned to face herself in the mirror, letting the other two talk amongst themselves. As she stared at her reflection, she began to get a strange feeling that Lamar might have an ulterior motive.

Mia, Elise, and Loretta exited the bathroom, wearing pastel green dresses as Kamryn joined them, talking with them and discussing how they were going to plan the photos. Lamar was watching them from afar, his fingers tapping on the desk as he waited for the time to strike. When they were finished talking, he had them group up according to what they had planned. Taking no longer than forty minutes to get the finely articulated shots, it was time.

“Alright, ladies. Let me see if they printed out in the backroom, give me a hot second!” He said as he went to retrieve the photos.

Looking over each one, making sure the prints and the proofs were neatly in order, he walked back over to the group and placed them all neatly in a grid-like formation on the table.

“There they are, Mrs. Garrison, the proofs and the HQ prints are included.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Yovan! You’re fantastic!” Kamryn said, looking over the photos as the other ladies crowded around her to see. “You really live up to your professionalism! How much will all this cost?”

“This will be around…” Lamar readied his camera, activating his aionic aura around him as they were distracted “...the price of your  _ soles _ !”

Lamar pressed the button on the camera, shining a large flash that lit up the whole room for a split second which then quickly faded into normal ambient light. With no time to realize when what had happened, they were immediately under the spell of the cameraman. Capturing the girls faces on the camera’s high resolution preview screen, they were frozen in place as he took the photos from Kamryn’s hands and placed them back on the table next to his gear.

He let out a slight chuckle which then intensified into a laugh.

“Ha, ha, all too  _ easy _ ! It ain’t everyday I get to control the minds of gorgeous girls like you all...” The man said, the women were all unresponsive, thoughts frozen, as he spoke. “...Mr. Garrison’s a  _ very  _ lucky guy. Such a powerful aionic like him and he doesn’t even have a clue I’m brainwashing his cute little wife!”

Lamar stroked Kamryn’s smooth cheek with the back of his index finger, coming close to her and placing his hands on her bare shoulders, revealed by her dress.

“You make for a very pretty bride, Kamryn…” He whispered, proceeding to place his hand on her waist, holding her close to him gently. “...and your cute little bridesmaids all belong to me now, including  _ you _ .”

Lamar circled around the frozen girls slowly, taking in the view of his unaware victims with his aionic-powered camera in hand.

“I’m not going to waste any time here. Stand at attention, all of you, when I snap my fingers.”

A resounding snap reverberated throughout the hall and the girls immediately stood straight up, eyes vacant and perfectly still.

“Now...what else should I have you do…” Lamar thought out loud. Then he recalled the words of Kamryn before the photoshoot.

_ “I’m literally in a full blown fancy dress and I’ve got  _ sneakers _ on!” _

He chuckled to himself as he formulated his next suggestion.

“All of you will get the chairs that I’ve set aside, placing them in a neat row on one side of this table...” He walked over to the table, repositioning his items. “...and then all of you will take a seat from youngest to oldest, placing your legs up on the table for me. Am I clear?”

_ “Yes, sir...”  _ The girls said in a monotone unison.

As Lamar cleared off his things, setting most of it in the backroom, he turned his camera on and placed it on record once he got back to the hall. Watching the girls do as he commanded filled him with excitement, keeping his eye on Kamryn, violating her in his mind with exceptionally lewd thoughts. As they all sat and propped their legs up one after another, he got out his papers that he used for registration purposes and stood in front of them.

“First up, the beautiful bride, Kamryn Garrison, age twenty-four. Converse sneakers? Oh, how  _ original. _ Be a dear and remove them for me.”

_ “Yes, sir. I will remove my sneakers for you.” _ Kamryn said in a soft monotone voice, obediently leaning forwards, untying her laces, and placing the shoes off to the side. The girl’s socked feet were adorably small and couldn’t be any larger than a size six and a half. Kamryn’s white socks were completely clean, free of any dirt or grime. Rubbing her small feet gave Lamar that peculiar arousing feeling in his groin.

“You’re not finished yet, Kamryn. Take off those socks too.” He commanded the young bride.

_ “Yes, sir. I will take off my socks.”  _ The girl reached forward again and pulled off her socks as she was told, again putting them on top of her sneakers. The brainwashed bride had a maroon color adorning her toenails and deliciously smooth looking soles with very few wrinkles. The paint on her toes didn’t look too worn off, Lamar figured that it was a fresh coating, probably applied a few days ago. Next on his list was Loretta.


	4. Photographer's Pleasure

“Next up, Loretta Starcher, the sleepy little ebony beauty! Age, twenty-five! Don’t think I didn’t notice that you looked a bit tired when you walked in!” The man said, gently stroking her chin. “Let’s see what those shiny stilettos of yours are covering up! Remove them for me at once.”

_ “Yes, sir. I will remove my heels for you at once.”  _ Loretta replied in the same soft and light monotone voice as Kamryn.

As Loretta obeyed, taking off her stilettos, the bulge in Lamar’s pants twitched in anticipation, taking in the sight of the woman’s bare delicate ebony feet, her toes decorated with pure white polish that glittered in the light. He estimated her shoe size to be around nine as he traced the outline of her delicious milk-chocolate colored soles.

“Next on the list, Mia Merickel with absolutely adorable soft brown curls!” The man said as he reached over and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. “Age twenty-six, looking like a size eight, and wearing heels  _ and  _ pantyhose! Take those heels off, Mia! I’m dying to see your feet!” Lamar exclaimed.

_ “Yes, sir. I will take my heels off.”  _ Mia said mindlessly, obeying her command and placing her heels off to the side like the other women. Unlike the others, her toes weren’t painted, but her sleek white pantyhose gave her wide bare feet and legs a more refined appearance. Lamar couldn’t help but feel the fabric, moving up and down the side of her hosed calves with his fingertips, feeling up the size seven soles of the brainwashed bridesmaid's bare feet. He felt himself getting stiff in his pants, his bulge now noticeable as he looked down briefly.

“Last, but definitely not least, Elise Stalzer!” He said, approaching her next. “Age 31, with a shoe size a perfect nine and a half exactly! Show me those pretty peds, Elise! Remove your flats!”

“ _ Yes, sir. I will remove my flats. _ ” Elise replied in the same light monotone voice as everyone else. With two swift movements of her legs, the woman kicked off her brown flats. Lamar couldn’t help but rub his aroused hard-on as he lightly brushed his fingers across her pale white toes, noticing a fresh coat of black polish on them. A peculiar fresh musk that emanated from her now exposed soles further aroused him. He wondered how her soles would taste, imagining his tongue lustfully running up and down her delicious arches.

“You lovely ladies look so eager to please me…” Lamar said, a devilish grin on his face, looking at his helplessly mindless thralls. “...now you’re all my brainwashed foot-slaves! Smile for the camera, lovelies!”

The girls obeyed as smiles spread on their faces as per his command, their minds and personalities completely rewritten with obedience towards their master. Satisfied, and slightly erect, he got into position and snapped a photo of their bare soles.

“Absolute perfection! I can’t wait to print out these!” Lamar then stopped to think. “Is it customary to give the bride gifts?” He questioned to himself as he walked up to Kamryn. Placing the girl’s bare feet in his hands, he continued.

“It’s too bad I don’t have anything on me right now, but I’m pretty sure the bride wouldn’t mind if  _ she  _ would give me something instead!”

The man unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened cock, positioning Kamryn’s small feet out in front of him.

“I command you to give me a footjob, now!”

Lamar’s instructions passed through the young girl’s mind, her inhibitions and sense of self erased, letting the whims of her master be the extension of her actions.

_ “Yes, master. I will give you a footjob.” _ Kamryn replied mindlessly, putting Lamar’s hard member in between the gap in the sides of her feet as she placed them together. Rubbing his shaft gently back and forth, the man began touching her soft young soles with the tips of his finger, his glans now fully swollen and prominent.

“Oh,  _ fuck yes _ ! More, Kamryn!” He said through heavy breaths, wanting and craving more. Looking at the others, the muscles in his tight penis tensed further as the hypnotized bride kept on pleasuring him, imagining how hard it would make him to have them all naked in bed with him, helpless slaves to only his dark desires, but no. He wouldn’t be able to go that far. His aionic ability had a time limit of around an hour.

Glancing at the clock, it was only 8:35 PM. Putting them under his control merely five minutes ago, he would have  _ plenty  _ of time to have his fun with each of the lovely bridesmaids. As long as his arousal didn’t get the best of him, it would be a trial of utter willpower to not cum prematurely.


	5. The Takeaway

“Kamryn, I command you to stop now.”

_ “Yes, master.”  _ The girl replied, releasing Lamar’s cock from her feet, awaiting his next order, as did the others.

“I have an idea...” He said. “...I’m going to unlock the door to my car and you girls will follow me out, and don’t even  _ think  _ about putting on your shoes. Good foot-slaves are optimally barefoot at  _ all  _ times. Repeat after me, good foot-slaves are barefoot and obedient.” Lamar commanded.

_ “Good foot-slaves are barefoot and obedient.”  _ They said mindlessly in unison. Lamar couldn’t help but stroke his cock in anticipation.

“Good girls! Before I go out there, let me see just how obedient you all are!” He held up his left hand, his index and middle finger extended and his thumb meeting the crevice bisecting the two fingers. “When I snap my fingers, my little foot-slaves will find themselves caught in a spell, relaxing and falling deeper into my control. You all will roll your eyes back into your head when I snap and unable to prevent it from happening, as the more you resist, the more you’ll feel compelled to obey my instructions until your eyes are completely rolled into the back of your head. Three, two, one...”

_ SNAP! _

__ As the sound echoed off the walls of the room, Kamryn, Loretta, and Elise felt the power of their master’s suggestion, letting their minds be ensnared by his control and becoming relaxed. In an instant, their eyes rolled to the back of their head as Lamar commanded, except Mia.

The girl was trying her best to roll her eyes back, but was unable, and settled for a cute ditzy cross-eyed look, unlike the others.

“Hmm...looks like I need to work on you a little more, Mia…” He said as he held her chin. “How about this? Stand at attention, just you.”

He snapped his fingers again and Mia got up from her seat. She immediately placed her feet together, arms straight to her side like a soldier, her gaze fixed straight ahead of her, staring at nothing.

“Perfect. Mia, imagine a point at the top of your head now. Try to look at it with your eyes, let that one point float even higher as you watch it carefully as it travels up and up...”

The brunette tried again, her eyelids fluttering as she attempted to follow commands, still becoming cross-eyed. Lamar then realized that he had been going about this all wrong.

“Mia, you may stop now...” He said as he went around the table and placed his hand on the small of her back. Inhaling the fresh cherry scent of her perfume, he whispered to her.

“...imagine that you’re experiencing a tingling sensation between your inner thighs. It’s a pleasurable sensation, subtly pulsing from within, making you feel so relaxed. Now, you want more of that feeling, right? Just a little more tingling, the sensation wrapping itself slowly around your legs, the pleasurable feeling growing a bit more stronger. Do you feel it, Mia?”

_ “Y...yes...”  _ The woman replied softly as Lamar brushed his fingertips over her hosed legs.

“Good...feel that tingling intensify, growing more and coursing slowly, sensually throughout your body, giving you even more pleasure and a craving for more. You crave it so much, so badly, wanting to feel what happens when you give in to it. Give in, Mia. Let those tingles wrap around your mind, as you feel a warmth from your core, getting you hot with arousal the more it fills your mind.”

The aroused bridesmaid moaned as Lamar held her, still stroking her smooth hose, coercing her to lift up her feet so that he could slowly remove them off of her legs. He noticed that the girl’s eyes were now rolled back in her head, just as he had planned.

"Good girl, Mia. You finally obeyed me. It’s about time." He faced the other girls, snapping them all to attention. "Now you all will follow me outside to my car so I can have my adorable bride and bridesmaids all to myself! I’ll grab your bags and put them in my trunk!"

_ "Yes, master. We will follow you."  _ The hypnotized girls replied mindlessly.

Looking at Kamryn's cute painted toes as she walked towards him made his boner grow stiff again, as well as looking at Loretta and Elise with their perfectly painted toes.

The brainwashed bride and the others followed Lamar, their arms raised out in front of them like sleepwalkers, eyes all rolled back in their heads just like he commanded. Opening the back door, the girls stepped out onto the wet concrete, paying no mind to the weather or themselves. In each of their minds, they were only his slaves, completely obedient, blank, and barefoot as they were told. Following Lamar, the girls trailed through the wet dirt and grass, their feet leaving imprints of their soft bare soles on the ground as they walked behind him. When they all got to his car parked in the back, they all stood at attention, feet together and arms to their sides.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you all! Get in and sit, lovelies!" Lamar said as he opened the doors to his car.

_ "Yes, master."  _ They replied in a monotone. Kamryn sat in the front passenger’s side, and the three others in the backseat, unconcerned with the lack of space in-between them. As the girls all sat, he closed and locked the doors with the press of a button.

Lamar checked his phone for the time, the display reading 8:48 pm. It was getting close to the turn of the hour, but nothing that he couldn’t solve. Pulling out the bride’s phone from his pocket, he handed it to her as he adjusted his rear view mirror, seeing the mindless grins on his blissfully entranced bridesmaids’ faces.

“Kamryn, text your husband...and say it’s going to take a while for you to come home.”

“ _ Yes, master. As you command. _ ” She mindlessly replied, opening up her messages and doing as she was told.

Jjay y, my Master r say s im gonna takee

a whil)e to g get home ..

8:49pm ✓

Okay, I wish you were here tho.

Not having a good time.

8:50pm

WAIT WHAT

8:53pm

“ _ I have obeyed your command, master. _ ” The brainwashed woman said as she placed her phone in her lap.

“Excellent, my little bride...” Lamar responded, taking out his camera again. “...how about we lengthen the trance of you and your bridesmaids, hmm?”

“ _ Yes, master. I love being hypnotized by you. _ ”

The photographer made his aionic ability active once more, taking a picture of the girls again, reinforcing the hypnotic spell that captivated and ensnared their free wills, hearing soft and subtle moans from each of them. In their minds, the commands of being his barefoot and obedient foot-slaves at the forefront of their thoughts.

“ _ Nothing will ever stop me from getting what I desire!”  _ Lamar thought triumphantly to himself. “ _ This victory belongs to the Antigen! _ ”


End file.
